People's Republic of China
The People's Republic of China or simply China is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia and the world's most populous country, with a population of almost 2 billion. Covering approximately 9,600,000 square kilometers, it is the third- or fourth-largest country by total area, depending on the source consulted. China also has the most neighbor countries in the world. Governed by the Communist Party of China, it exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and the special administrative regions of Hong Kong and Macau. China is one of the few countries to be allied with the Terran Empire, through the Chinese-Terran Alliance, and has been a continuous supporter of its military campaigns, endeavors in space, and poverty elimination strategies. China has provided military support during the Korean Reunification, the Middle Eastern Campaign and the North American Invasion. They along with other nations, formed the Terran Coalition which colonized the moon and along with the Terran Empire colonized Mars and the Asteroid Belt. History When the revolution began, Chinese officials knew that the Australian Empire could cause disruption in the Oceanic region. When the Empire was reformed as the Terran Empire during its expansion into South East Asia, the Emperor made the riskiest decision of his life, to travel to China and open negotiations. The decision paid off and the Chinese-Terran Alliance was formed in 12,022, eventually leading to the Terran Alliance. A stipulation of the Chinese-Terran Alliance China would work closely with the Terran Empire as they made plans for colonizing Luna and Mars, and aiding the Empire in the Korean Reunification. The People's Republic of China joining the Terran Empire in its reunification of Korea was a complete back flip of decades of policy. To this day it is hotly debated as to why they chose to abandon their relations, the Chinese at the time stated that the Democratic People's Republic of Korea's continuing nuclear aggression was threatening the relative peace of the world, and that they could no longer stand by and allow their nuclear program, to progress. The Korean Unification was initiated on two fronts, from the North and the PRC-DPRK border and the Korean-DPRK border, resulting in a fairly swift and strategic conflict. The United States were initially to participate due to their strong presence in South Korea, but the assassination of the then President, resulted in a change of policy and drastic back step on the Korean Reunification, as a result they only provided limited logistical support. In one year and one month Korea was reunified, Kim Jong Un and other officials were arrested, before they could be tried, several, including Kim Jong Un, were killed in a drone strike. The Empire knew that China was responsible, but they were bound for execution anyway and the Empire did not seek to jeopardize their relationship. From the beginning of their relationship the Empire had made it clear that the PRC needed to alter its humanitarian policies, it needed to be less oppressive and never repeat the events of Hong Kong. The PRC understood the Emperors position, but were resistant to outside influence. Category:China Category:PRC Category:People's Republic of China